Ice Skating
by SailorMoon489
Summary: Raye blackmails Serena into going on a double date with her, but things don't always go as planned (OneShot)


_**hey guys! I just wanted to post this one shot that i had started writing back in December 2016. I'm actually really surprised that I was able to finish this, even though it is a one shot. But most of the one shots i attempt to write end up turning into long multi-chapter stories that I can never finish because I either lose interest or forget the whole point of the story line.**_

 _ **Next chapter of The Tutor will be out soon, I am currently still writing it to make sure that it still goes with the flow of the rest of the story and so I can finish the story without having to do a sequel.**_

 _ **I am also currently working on rewriting A Twist in the Story... I honestly think that this version of the story is much better than the one I had started back in 2010.**_

 _ **The months of June and July are going to be crazy for me. My baby's 1st birthday is at the end of June (so is my husband's birthday, they're two days apart) and my best friend is getting married at the end of July and I'm a bride's maid! So if I don't post anything its because i'm super crazy busy with that stuff.**_

 _ **I would like to thank everyone who has been supporting me so much through the past few years.**_

 _ **21nee this story is for you!**_

* * *

Ice Skating

Summary:

Raye blackmails Serena into going on a double date with her, but things don't always go as planned

"You're late Meatball head"

"I came as quickly as I could Raye! You know you didn't give me enough of a heads up when you called this emergency meeting—hey where is everyone?" Serena said as she rushed into Raye's bedroom expecting to be scolded by everyone for being half an hour late.

"They're busy and besides this isn't scout business" Raye said casually as she flipped through a magazine.

"Then why did you call this meeting?" Serena sat down across from Raye and stared curiously at her friend as she waited for an answer.

"I have a double date today and I need you to go with me" Raye finally answered as she looked up to make eye contact with Serena to let her know that she didn't have a choice.

"Uh no, why can't the others go? Luna wanted to start training me on using the crescent wand and I need to build up my stamina. I'm trying to be the leader that you guys need and not a klutzoid on the battlefield that always relies on Tuxedo Mask to save her."

"Everyone's busy and as much as I appreciate you wanting to improve your leadership and scout skills, I really need this. I finally got this date and I really need it to go well… I really like this guy Serena." Serena's eyes softened as she saw this side of Raye that was rarely ever shown. "And I have more than enough blackmail on you to make your life a living hell" Serena rolled her eyes and unwillingly agreed to go on the double date with Raye.

"So where are we going? And who is this date with?" Serena asked as they headed into town to meet up with the guys.

"We're going ice skating with Darien and Chad"

"Raye I refuse to be that jerk's date!" Serena yelled and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"He's not going to be your date, he's my date! You're just here to hang out with Chad" Raye said as she grabbed Serena's wrist and pulled her as they continued walking to the Ice Rink but Serena fought back and tried to pull away.

"Raye you know I'm terrible at ice skating!"

"Serena I've seen you rollerblade and skateboard with Lita! It's basically the same thing! And we're going ice skating because it's the best place where I can slip and fall right into Darien's arms and make him fall for me"

"No its not! Concrete is easier to control on and it took me months to go a block without falling flat on my face! You know ice is my worst enemy! And that's not a bad idea…"

"I thought Darien was your worst enemy?"

"Well yes but that's not the point!" Serena continued to argue her point as they walked into the ice rink and quickly found the guys. "If I die today, you're the one who is paying for my funeral. I want everything top of the line and I want the most expensive casket preferably solid gold" Serena said as she glared daggers at Raye who just laughed at her then walked away to cling onto an uncomfortable looking Darien.

"Hey Chad" Serena said as she walked up next to him.

"Hey Serena, no offense but I thought you were going to be the one with Darien. Raye made it seem like she wanted to go on the date with me."

"Ha! That's really funny you would think that because that would never happen in a million years. Raye kind of conned both of us into this mess." Serena said quietly as they joined Raye and Darien in line to get their ice skates.

"Meatball Head"

"Baka"

"Guys could you two please be civil for one day?" Raye asked and the two just turned to face away from each other.

"Raye I don't know what skates to get," Serena asked as they got to the counter.

"Get the figure skates, they're easier to skate in"

The group quickly put on their skates then went to the arena to get on the ice. Raye and Darien easily stepped onto the ice without a problem, leaving Serena and Chad struggling at the entrance and clinging to the wall while trying not to fall. Chad slipped a couple of times and Serena tried to keep her arm out to help them balance but it wasn't much good as they both slipped and tumbled to the ground. Darien and Raye stopped by to see if they were okay after watching the fall and Serena and Chad just laughed it off. Raye rolled her eyes and went back to skating. Chad easily got back up but held onto the wall so he wouldn't fall again leaving Serena sitting on the ice alone.

"Need some help?" Darien asked as he looked down at Serena with a playful smirk and Serena smiled back and raised her hands.

"Please?" she asked and Darien easily helped her back onto her feet and then left to go catch up with Raye.

As the date progressed Serena and Chad started getting the hang of ice skating though Serena was doing way better than Chad once she had gotten used to the ice. She had noticed that Chad would try to ignore Raye and Darien when they were close by them but she didn't miss seeing the longing in his eyes when he would take a quick glance at Raye. Serena needed to come up with a plan to get Raye to notice Chad and switch. Serena also noticed that Darien had tried to keep some distance between him and Raye. She always thought that he had a thing for her, since he would always hangout with them, but she guessed that she was wrong after seeing them on an actual date. Everything was one sided and it was making Serena a bit uncomfortable being around it.

"I'm surprised you're actually pretty good at this, Meatball Head" Darien said as he caught up to Serena and began skating backwards to talk to her but also to show off a bit.

Serena just laughed, "I'm a little surprised I haven't completely wiped out yet. Hey why are you over here talking with me and not with your date?" Serena questioned when she noticed that Raye was on the other side of the ice rink with Chad. The question took Darien by surprise as he abruptly stopped but that wasn't such a good idea as Serena crashed into him and the two crashed onto the cold icy ground. "What the hell? Why did you stop?"

"What makes you think that this is a date? Raye said that the others were joining us later,"

Serena just rolled her eyes and decided not to tell Darien what was really going on. She guessed that if she told him the truth Darien would just leave without saying anything and the last thing Serena wanted at the moment was to have Raye pissed off at her for ruining her big date.

"Uh yeah they should be here soon. Hey wanna race? I can totally kick your butt now that I'm used to the ice" Serena said, wanting to change the topic, as they both got up.

"In your dreams Meatball Head, I bet you'll just klutz out half way there."

"You wanna test that theory Baka?" Serena challenged as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, first one to make a lap back at this spot, without falling, wins."

"Deal"

"Okay on the count of three," Darien began as they lined up against the wall to get ready, "One, two, th—hey Meatball Head that's cheating!" Darien said as Serena pushed off the wall getting a head start. She was actually doing pretty good leaving Darien a few paces behind her. She had looked back to stick her tongue out at Darien but when she turned back around it was too late.

"Raye watch out!" Chad, Darien, and Serena yelled together but it was too late as Serena crashed into Raye. Raye had seen Serena coming towards her and she wanted to get away from Chad real quick to tell Serena that she had made a mistake and wanted to switch, but Raye didn't notice how fast Serena was going. Serena had tried to stop by moving her body to the side but that wasn't such a good idea. When she hit Raye she felt a pop followed by a sharp intense pain in her ankle. Raye landed on her back, bruising her butt in the process, but Serena had landed on her side also hurting her shoulder along with her ankle. They were lucky there weren't too many people at the ice rink so there weren't any bystanders injured in their crash. Chad and Darien quickly rushed to the two girls to make sure they were okay. Raye had quickly gotten back up, her scout healing powers working almost instantly so she had to fake being a bit sore, but Serena was a different story. She had been working with Luna every chance she got to train to increase her powers but the side effect to that was that she wasn't as strong in her civilian form as she was more drained than usual. So what should have felt like a bad bruise actually felt the way it would normally feel and Serena knew that once she transformed her injuries would heal on their own almost immediately.

"Raye are you okay?" Chad asked as he rushed to Raye's side. Raye nodded and focused her attention on Serena who was crippled over in pain.

"Serena I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were coming that fast"

"Its fine Raye" Serena said through gritted teeth, her eyes clenched shut.

"Do you think you can get up?" Darien asked as he kneeled next to her worriedly and Serena shook her head no.

"It's my ankle,"

Darien quickly took off his skates then scooped Serena up and took her out to the lobby to get a better look at her ankle. He noticed that Serena was shaking and he tried to hold her closer to get her more heat. He sat Serena down on a bench and quickly got a first aid kit from the front desk.

"Can you take off the skates?"

"I don't think so, I can't really move my foot." Serena answered as she began to untie the skate, the other skate was already removed from her uninjured foot, but she had trouble getting the skate off of her injured foot. The skate was removed after she bit the inside of her cheek and took the skate off as quickly as she could but it made her ankle hurt more. Tears pricked her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Darien did the rest of the work by removing her sock to get a better look at how her ankle was doing.

"I can't look, how bad is it Doc?"

"Well the fact that you can move your toes is a good sign. It's already bruising right now and it's pretty swollen but I think you just badly sprained it."

"Wow, who knew you being in med school would actually benefit me someday… ow" Serena joked as Darien began to wrap her ankle and when he finished he wrapped an ice pack around it.

"That should help with the swelling for now but you should really go see a doctor to get it checked out" Darien finished and smiled when he looked up and saw Serena smiling at him.

"Thank you"

"Well it is my job, but you're welcome"

"Ice is officially my worst enemy" Serena said as she held onto her ankle.

"So you're replacing me with ice?"

"No, you're still up there in the top five, but ice is one enemy I can't defeat. I should probably go tell Raye that I'm done for the day… or not" Serena said as she looked back to the ice rink and saw Raye and Chad making out. "Looks like your date moved on to sucking face with someone else"

"So this was a date?" Darien turned to look back at Serena after seeing Raye with Chad.

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything because I knew you would've left right then and I didn't want Raye to get pissed. She had blackmailed me into coming here"

"You're right I would've left… so do you wanna finish this date with hot chocolate at the Crown?"

Serena was taken back by Darien's question, "Are you asking me out?"

"You're the only reason why I agreed to come here in the first place,"

"So I'll take that as a yes"

"Yes Meatball Head, I'm asking you out. I've wanted to ask you out for a while now but never really got the chance to"

Serena blushed deeply and looked away, "because of Raye" Serena had always had a big crush on Darien but she always played it off because she knew how much Raye had liked him and she didn't want to do anything that would've hurt their friendship, it was too important to her. "But how am I going to get there with a busted ankle?"

"Don't worry about that, I can carry you," Darien said playfully as he scooped Serena up in his arms again and Serena laughed.

"Or do you want to skip the arcade and watch the hockey game that's about to start?" Serena suggested as she looked at the other ice rink and saw a big crowd and a couple hockey teams enter the rink.

"You're saying 'no' to one of Andrew's homemade hot chocolates? That crash really must've done more damage than just your ankle." Darien joked and Serena playfully hit the back of his shoulder as she laughed. They had agreed on staying to watch the game as Darien carried Serena into the other rink, helped her into a seat, then left to go to the snack bar to get them some hot chocolate. The game was already half way through the first half and as Serena waited for Darien to get back she began to feel some negative energy. Not even a minute after Serena felt the negative energy, one of the hockey players turned into a yoma and began attacking. Darien had ran back to the rink when he saw people running out screaming and began to fear the worst. He saw her trying to hop out and quickly scooped her up and ran into one of the locker rooms to hide her.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go find Raye and Chad. I'll be right back" Darien said as he hid Serena in the back of the locker room and rushed out before she could protest.

Serena waited a few minutes before she made her next decision on what she should do. She got out her communicator and called the rest of the scouts to inform them what was going on and then she transformed into Sailor Moon. Her ankle was still a bit sore but she was able to move it freely and stand on it without any problems. Sailor Moon made sure to take the other exit out of the locker room so Darien wouldn't see her. When she got back to the rink she saw that no one had showed up yet for the fight.

"Hey mutated stick head!" Sailor moon called out to catch the yoma's attention, "How dare you interrupt a game that people enjoy to watch and play! I stand for love and I stand for justice! And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon challenged as she stood at the entrance to the ice.

"So you finally decided to come out and play? Let's see how your game is on ice!" the yoma said as they hit a hockey puck towards Sailor Moon and she jumped out of the way just in time to watch the puck explode against the wall next to where she was just standing. The yoma kept hitting pucks at her from the middle of the rink as Sailor Moon slipped and slid her way around the rink to avoid the pucks. The yoma paused for a moment to come up with its next attack and during that moment Sailor Moon quickly stood up and threw her tiara at the yoma, however, the yoma easily swatted away the tiara with its hockey stick and then began to charge at her. As Sailor Moon began to move away her boots added blades to the bottom so she could skate. The yoma chased her around the rink while hitting more pucks at her, she easily dodged them until she tripped over the now rough ice and fell. Sailor Moon stood up, noticing she was now in the middle of the ice, and looked over just in time as the yoma slammed into her sending her crashing into the wall. Shaking it off, Sailor Moon tried to stand but her ankle began to hurt intensely again. So she was stuck as she watched the yoma conjure up a bigger puck to finish her off. Sailor Moon closed her eyes as she expected her death to come but let out the breath she was holding when she felt someone pick her up and rush her out of the way of the attack.

"Sailor Moon are you alright?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he helped her into a standing position. Hearing the battle cries of the scouts, Sailor Moon let go to try to stand but the pain in her ankle made her collapse.

"Ice is seriously my worst enemy now" Sailor Moon said in pain as she held onto her ankle.

Tuxedo Mask was taken back 'Serena had said the same thing earlier, and it's the same ankle she's holding that Serena had injured' he thought as he started to put two and two together.

"Tuxedo Mask watch out! Moon Twilight Flash!" Sailor Moon cried out as she dusted the monster as he came up behind Tuxedo Mask and she saw it just in time.

"So you're replacing me with ice?" Tuxedo Mask said with a playful smirk on his face as Sailor Moon stared at him with surprised wide eyes but was quickly replaced with the biggest smile he had seen on her face.

"Darien?!" Sailor Moon said as she tackled him in a hug and he held on to her tightly, not wanting to let go of her.

"Wanna go finish our date?"

"Yes, but can we go to the Crown instead? I think I'm gonna avoid ice for the rest of my life" Sailor Moon joked light heartedly as Tuxedo Mask scooped her into his arms and as they walked out of the rink they de-transformed back into their civilian forms leaving the scouts behind flabbergasted.

"Was that?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she stayed on the ground, not daring to get up after what she had just witnessed.

"Uh huh" Sailor Venus finished cocking her head to the side still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"And they're" Sailor Mercury started as she too was confused.

"Now together, yeah" Sailor Mars finished with a smile "Let's go spy on their date girls"

The End


End file.
